


untitled

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>awkward boys' awkward first time sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write awkward first time kagehina!!!!!! it takes forever im sorry! o(╥﹏╥)o

Hinata and Kageyama are not dating.

They have only kissed once, twice, maybe thirty times.

They have seen each others dicks a little less than that, but that's completely understandable when they're on a sports team. They see each other naked, sometimes. Hands wander, once in a while. Even if they're not necessarily in the locker room at all, but at home, watching sports on TV and Kageyama's mom is out of the house and Hinata has just taken a shower and the extra shirt he's claimed as his own is hanging off his shoulder and it just looks so good that Kageyama is putting his mouth by his neck and Hinata's squealing and telling him it tickles and not to leave a mark like he did last time.

The point is, things have happened, maybe, but they are not dating and they do not love each other. Probably. Hinata doesn't feel weak in the knees when he sees Kageyama pull his shirt off after a really hard and sweaty practice. Kageyama doesn't remember how soft Hinata's hair is against his collar when he's going to bed at night. Hinata doesn't try to think of excuses to touch Kageyama without it looking weird.

They are just very comfortable with each other, platonically, not romantically, and it only makes sense that your first time should be with someone you completely and wholly 100% trust.

This line of reasoning has lead to Hinata spread out on Kageyama's bed, fully clothed, but not expecting to be much longer. He can already see Kageyama getting hard, and they've only really kissed, but they're teenage boys and they've been sort of planning this for a week and Hinata has made extra sure to use the shampoo Kageyama may or may not have told him he likes the scent of. He can feel himself getting harder when he remembers the last time Kageyama commented on it, in the bath with his hands pressed to Hinata's chest and his forehead against the smaller boy's. Hinata squirms and raises his hips, whining.

“Kageyama, hurry up, will you?”

Kageyama is still sitting there, looking like he doesn't quite know what to do even though Hinata know he does, they've talked about it a little and both of them have Googled it and Hinata has mentally prepared himself for the thought of having something enter somewhere it usually shouldn't. He nudges Kageyama with his knee, and Kageyama jerks, seeming to finally remember where he is and what he's doing. Who he's doing.

If his hands are a little shaky when they pull at Hinata's boxers, Hinata graciously doesn't comment, though that might be because he's too busy sucking his breath in at the cool air hitting his definitely-hard dick. Kageyama looks good; he always looks good. The lights are off, only afternoon sun coming in through the curtains in the window, but Hinata can still see him clearly, see the way his pupils are blown wide like the first time Hinata had gone down on him.

Yeah, maybe that had happened too. Once. Maybe twice. (“If you're going to stick it...up there, I think I can handle it in here, Kageyama.”)

One surprising thing is the way Kageyama is when they do things like this. He's been trying more to compliment Hinata lately, and unfortunately fooling around is no exception. He'll run his fingers through Hinata's hair while he's got his mouth around Kageyama's cock, awkwardly telling Hinata that he's doing good, don't push yourself, it's really good, before he finally comes and Hinata swallows it all down (he couldn't, at first) and triumphantly sticks his tongue out to prove it. Kageyama won't admit that he loves the flush on Hinata's face afterwards. Not loves, likes.

Kageyama is staring at him again, and Hinata tries to glare before failing and throwing his arms over his face. He's still embarrassed at being naked like this in front of Kageyama, even though he's still got a shirt on—strangely enough, he feels even more exposed like that.

He moves his arm away to watch Kageyama carefully put his hands on Hinata's thighs, like he doesn't really know where else to put them. Hinata hums in what he hopes is encouragement and wiggles his knee.

“This is taking forever,” he says, and then Kageyama is spreading his legs and he's yelping and reaching down instinctively to yank the shirt over himself.

Kageyama bats his hands away and glares at him. “Do you want me to do this or not? More your hands, stupid. I'm not going to bite your dick off like you almost did to me.”

“That was one time, and I got better.” Hinata grumbles, but drops his hands back to his sides, watching that weird tiny smile Kageyama does when he thinks nobody is looking. He really looks okay, maybe, when he's not actually trying to smile but somehow does anyway. Hinata thinks the best smiles are the ones that just come out when you're happy. This is probably Kageyama's happy smile.

Suddenly, something slick is entering him, and Hinata tenses. Kageyama slaps his leg and tells him to relax, and it's not like Hinata hasn't maybe tried this before himself, once or twice, just to practice so it wasn't absolutely horrible his first time, but it feels so much weirder when it's someone else, and Kageyama's fingers are definitely bigger and longer than his are. Hinata takes a deep breath and tries to think of cute things—kittens, Kageyama—when Kageyama leans forward and ruffles Hinata's hair in the way he sometimes does when he's trying to be affectionate.

“Are you really sure about this?”

Hinata sighs because Kageyama has asked him that about a hundred times so far and yes, he's definitely sure or he wouldn't be lying here with Kageyama's finger in his ass and he thinks he's said that out loud because Kageyama is actually snorting and oh, there's another finger.

It feels really awkward at first, but Kageyama apparently has been doing his homework because soon enough it starts to feel a little okay. Not great, or anything, but Hinata's able to calm down and watch the determined look on his face, the look that Kageyama gets when he's playing volleyball. Hinata flushes.

Hinata wiggles his hips impatiently, wanting to get on with this. “I can handle it, okay? Just hurry up.” He doesn't want to say that he might lose his nerve, but the longer Kageyama takes the more he thinks about Kageyama's dick going up there and worries it seriously might not fit.

Kageyama, however, takes his time, because, as he explains to Hinata, “I'm not going to explain to everyone why you can't play volleyball.” Just thinking about that is enough to shut Hinata up, partly out of embarrassment and mostly because of the thought of not playing volleyball. Is sex better than volleyball? He guesses he'll be able to answer that question seriously after this.

Finally, Kageyama withdraws the fingers he's managed to fit into Hinata. He sits back and Hinata reaches his hand out expectantly, and it takes Kageyama a minute to realize he's asking for the lube they'd managed to get beforehand. Kageyama hands it over and watches as Hinata spreads some on his hand and sits up on his elbows to grip Kageyama's dick. He lets out a small hiss of breath and watches, focused, as Hinata coats him, really generously, just to make sure, and then falls back onto the bed, wiping his hand on his shirt.

“That's my shirt.”

Hinata shrugs. “If you didn't want it to get dirty you should have let me take it off.”

“Fine,” says Kageyama, and then he's gripping the outside of Hinata's thighs, spreading his legs enough to fit between them and this is it, Kageyama is going in--

Hinata realizes he's closed his eyes when he cracks one open and glances at Kageyama, who apparently has decided to just sit there. He's about to grouch at him when he realizes that frown on Kageyama's face means he's worried, and Hinata knocks his side with his knee.

“You already had your fingers up there,” he says, trying to reassure Kageyama by grinning, even though his stomach is in knots. Trying to calm Kageyama is helping a little. “Your mom is going to come home and I'm going to be stuck with this” he gestures to his dick, which is still suitably hard “and I'm never going to forgive you, so do it, okay?”

When Kageyama still doesn't look reassured, Hinata gestures in the way that he knows Kageyama understands, and Kageyama leans up for a kiss. When they pull back, Hinata puts on his best game face.

His best game face falters just a little when Kageyama actually enters him, and he can definitely feel the stretch and sting and oh god he really hopes this is going to be okay. It's too late to turn back and plenty of people have done this before and their butts are still totally fine, probably. He takes a few more deep breaths and silently thanks Kageyama for not moving yet.

“Slow,” he says, and Kageyama nods.

“Yeah, slow.”

Maybe not as slow as Kageyama is going, which feels like a fraction of a centimeter every 5 hours, and Hinata knows he's exaggerating but he feels like he is entitled to a little bit of exaggeration while he has a dick up his ass. The impatience wins out over discomfort and he smacks Kageyama in the arm, and Kageyama jolts a little and sinks farther in and wow that is really weird. Hinata's hips jerk a little and he notices his dick isn't as hard as it had been a few minutes ago, but he's definitely okay, he keeps telling himself, and he looks up at Kageyama again.

He looks back at Hinata. “You're doing really good,” he says, gruffly, but Hinata's chest feels warm because Kageyama's compliments are stupidly endearing.

Kageyama seems to be doing just about as well as he is, until Hinata realizes that grimace on his face is because he's holding back. He's doing his absolute best not to hurt Hinata and that sends something swelling in Hinata's chest. He holds his hand out and Kageyama takes it and then steels himself and slowly slides the rest of the way in.

They sit there for a minute, while Hinata catches his breath and Kageyama continues to look worried. Hinata wants to hit him and tell him to stop being stupid, but he doesn't really want to move just yet, and lets himself have another minute to adjust. When he's finally ready, or at least as ready as he can get, he squeezes Kageyama's hand and Kageyama starts to move.

At first, it's not great at all. Hinata is left wondering what's so amazing about this and he's about to open his mouth despite the burn he can feel in his spine when Kageyama hits something just right and Hinata's back arches and he's howling and Kageyama stops dead with a horrified look on his face.

“Oh my god, are you okay, I'm sorry, I--”

This time Hinata does hit him. “It felt good, stupid,” he says, breathless, and tries to urge Kageyama on with his hips. He points to his dick perking up as proof, and Kageyama finally relents and starts moving again.

He only grazes that spot about a fifth of the time, but when he does it's absolutely amazing and Hinata's head starts to feel fuzzy and he thinks he's probably making a lot of noise but he can't be bothered to shut his mouth. He tries to fix the angle but it's not really working until Kageyama bends down to kiss him, slow and warm and a bead of sweat is slipping down his neck and then there, he's hitting it again and Hinata knows he's moaning but he doesn't care. Kageyama doesn't hit it again, really, but it doesn't matter, he's murmuring praise to Hinata (“really good”) and then his hand is around Hinata's dick and Hinata is yelling again, Kageyama Kageyama and he comes all over his shirt and Kageyama's hand.

Hinata barely notices when Kageyama comes shortly after, he's too busy feeling dizzy and warm and he watches, hazy, as Kageyama quickly pulls out and stares at him, holding himself up with shaking arms until Hinata drags him down on top and presses his face into Kageyama's neck. He doesn't know why but he starts laughing, telling Kageyama he's stupid and so good and wow, maybe there was something to this sex thing after all.

He can feel Kageyama relax against his chest and the tension seems to seep out of his shoulders as they lie there and Hinata clings to him, and maybe he nuzzles into his shoulder a little and maybe Kageyama lets him.

They stay like that until the glow wears off and Hinata starts to complain that Kageyama is crushing him. The taller boy rolls off with a quip about how there's not much there to crush in the first place, but he can tell Kageyama is smiling that dumb secret Kageyama smile, not the scary one, and Hinata smiles back before wrinkling his nose as he realizes there's something warm and sticky on his shirt and in his ass.

Kageyama insists on helping him to the bath (“idiot, I don't need you falling and hurting yourself and having to explain that to my mom”) and Hinata's secretly a little grateful because as careful as they were, he is definitely feeling it. Afterwards, they flop down on Kageyama's bed and stare at each other and Kageyama blushes, asks if Hinata maybe wants to go out for meat buns after school tomorrow, and Hinata says yes.

Hinata and Kageyama are maybe dating.


End file.
